Who Wouldn't Want To Be Me
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: A small drive up Mount Springfield turns more into a romantic night. Based on Keith Urban's, Who Wouldn't Want To Be Me.


**_Who Wouldn't Want To Be Me_**

_

* * *

_

_**Earlier...**_

_**"Kids, me and your mother are gonna take a drive up the road. Grampa Simpson will be here with you, and don't forget to watch Maggie."**_

_**"Ok, Dad."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Driving up the hilltop in a pink car, Homer Simpson, behind the wheel, smiled up at the covering grass up at the mountain side. Right beside him, on the passenger seat, was his loving and loyal wife, Marge Simpson. Smiling at him, she leaned over to turn up the radio. Out of the speakers came a new country song by Keith Urban. (_You know the one I mean_).

_**I got no money in my pockets  
I got a hole in my jeans****  
I had a job and I lost it****  
But it won't get to me**_

An hour close, on their anniversary, alone time was their key together. Past the interstate, and over the hilltops, they made their way beside the Springfield cliff, where the beach was just downward from the driving railing. As his wife was gazing at the beach, Homer put his arm around her shoulders, loving her piece by piece. Marge smiled at her husband, whom she known for the past eleven years. They knew where they were going, as they told the kids, just a ride, but not really.

**_'Cause I'm ridin' with my baby  
and it's a brand new day  
We're on the wheels of an angel  
Flyin' away_**

From the days when the kids were taken to a foster home, to when Grampa Simpson helped them when they had an unsatisfying sex life, to when Bart accidentally broke them up, they knew that they couldn't be split apart. They've got three wonderful kids, a nice house, and a home full of hearts. That's when they are starting up the very cliff side of Mount Springfield, is where their thoughts were running wild.

_**And the sun is shinin'  
This road keeps windin'****  
Through the prettiest country****  
From Georgia to Tennessee****  
And I got the one I love beside me****  
My troubles behind me****  
I'm alive and I'm free****  
Who wouldn't wanna be me**_

**"When was there one time I ever stopped loving Marge? I don't think there has ever been a day. She started out as a Bouvier, and into a Simpson. She made my life better by marrying me, and loving me as much as I love her. I wouldn't let anyone in the world hurt her or take her away from me. They have to deal with me if they do. I swear with my life, I wont let _anything_ happen to my wife, or let her down any other way that I could."**

**Now she's strummin' on my six-string  
Across her pretty knees**

**She's stompin' out a rhythm****  
And singin' to me the sweetest song**

Homer patted her right shoulder a couple of times before kissing her cheek. Marge smiled at him again, with above all when the radio was getting more to this moment for both of them. The car started to go a little fast, speeding up, not to miss the sun, which was setting over the mountains.

_**The sun is shinin'  
And this road keeps windin'****  
Through the prettiest country****  
From Georgia to Tennessee****  
And I got the one I love beside me****  
My troubles behind me****  
I'm alive and I'm free****  
Who wouldn't wanna be me**_

_"Oh, gosh, I love this man. He's more loving, sweet, and romantic to me than anyone else. Even Artie Ziff. Thanks to Homie, I have a perfect life. I've got Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, and, of course, Homer. I want to be close to him, forever, and make him happy as he did me. I couldn't love a man more than I ever loved him. In fact, I think, no, I **know **that I made the perfect choice to say **I do **on the wedding day."_

_**The sun is shinin'  
And this road's still windin'****  
Through the prettiest country****  
From Georgia to Tennessee****  
And I got the one I love beside me****  
My troubles behind me****  
I'm alive and I'm free****  
Who wouldn't wanna be me**_

After that thought, Marge kissed him on the cheek, too. Homer smiled at her, thinking that she was thinking the same thing, too. Finally, their trek up to Mount Springfield was over. Up in a pathway, there was a huge space that faced the sunset that was setting over Springfield. They could see the Nuclear Power Plant, Moe's Tavern, the Kwik-E-Mart, even the park. It looked romantic. Homer took the keys out of the ignition, rested his seat back, and let the sun rest behind the mountains.

**I got no money in my pockets  
I got a hole in my jeans****  
We're on the wheels of an angel****  
And I'm free****  
She's strummin' on my six-string****  
It's across her pretty knees****  
She's stompin' out a rhythm****  
And she's singin' to me**

"This was a wonderful idea, Homie..." Marge whispered as she kissed him.

The moment up in those mountains were theirs.

* * *

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**


End file.
